Into The Chamber
by Always-Courage
Summary: WARNING: THIS IS A SPOILER 4 THOSE WHO HAVENT READ THE END OF THE 7TH BOOK YET.  This is what i imagined happened when Harry went to the Ravenclaw Tower and Ron and Hermione went to get the basilisk fangs.  RONIONE!  RonXHermione
1. Ron the Ravenclaw

**A/N: Im kinda losing faith in my other stories, BUT THERE NOT OVER! But i am currently obsessed with HARRY FREAKING POTTER. I really like the TOTALLY CANON shipping Ronione :). did i mention it's CANON? Yes, im capable (ex. Zutara, FoamyMan(foamyxcabbageman), Tokka, Azuki, etc...). Yeah i fail but NOT 4 POTTER!. Ok.**

**Dear AVPM/S fans,  
****Can you spot the AVPS reference?**

**enjoy!  
****~Firelady Jennay**

* * *

"No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?" Ginny always tells me that she likes Harry but she never seems this jealous. Now that we might all die, it's like everyone's almost more in love.

"Oooh, yes, I'd like to." Even Luna seems in love. What has the world come to? Oh yeah, that's it, it's the end.

"How do we get out of here?" Harry looked scared. Now I know we're in trouble.

"Over here." While Neville showed them the exit and Harry and Luna left, Ron called me over to talk about how to destroy the horcrux/diadem thing.

"We still don't have anything to destroy it even if Harry does find the diadem." Ron looked unusually stunning in the lighting of the Room of Requirement. With gorgeous ginger locks slightly over grown and of a mess of freckles and pimple all over his Irish face, I surprised the both of us by stopping our trains of thought and blurting out, "You look hot."

"Hot? Did you just say hot, Hermione Granger? Hot? Not cold. Cold like walking through a ghost. A ghost like Moaning Myrtle. Moaning Myrtle lives in the girls bathroom on the second floor, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Hermione, I've got it!"

"What on Earth do you mean, Ronald?"

"The Chamber of Secrets is in the girls bathroom on the second floor!" Ron sounded so excited; I thought he would start dancing around like Fred and George when Ireland won the Quidditch World Cup.

"What does that have to do with anything?" This excitement is starting to scare me.

"Don't you see? The basilisk is in the Chamber of Secrets! We can use its fangs to destroy the horcrux!"

"Ron Bilius Weasley, you're a genius. I wouldn't have been able to figure that out. Your mind is messed up."

"Yeah my mind is messed up like that. I'm even smarter than you at times." He snickered. Then he smiled that gorgeous Ron smile that makes all the girls melt. Gosh, I'm trying so hard not to swoon right now.

"Are you OK, Herman?" I guess I was making a weird face resisting temptations.

"Just overjoyed you figured that out. We better go get them right away, then."

"Good idea."

"Don't be silly, it was your plan." It's cute when he's modest.

"Yeah, it was. Hehe"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I really like how this turned out. Reviews are amazing and Flames are greatly appreciated. Cookies for reviewers! Subsribe for updates.**

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter nor AVPM/S. But Christmas is coming up and the person who gives me those would be very very rich and well fed.


	2. Hermione is Dumb

**A/N: So much for winter break. I thought i would have a lot more chapters done by now but oh well. I'll try to work on them as soon as possible. Remember to read review and enjoy! **

**btw, i like changing format so expect different styles of writing**

* * *

And so they set out for the ladies' room only to remember something utterly vital.

**Ron: **You have to speak Parseltongue to open the chamber!

**Hermione:** Oh no! How did I not think of that?

**R:** You mean how did _I _not think of that? You couldn't think of any thing!

**H: **Don't be stupid, Ronald, you wouldn't be able to figure it out if I hadn't told you that basilisk venom kills horcruxes than you wouldn't have thought of it so really it's because of me!

**R:** Really? Than why don't I just leave you to open the chamber yourself?

**H:** No. I'll go. Good luck speaking Parseltongue!

At that she left. Hermione tried strolling back to the Room of Requirement but there was a Death Eater around almost every corner. After a few yards of walking, she couldn't take it anymore so the scared Gryffindor ran back to the safety of the girl's bathroom only to crash into Ron at the last turn.

**Ron:** What the bloody hell was that for, Hermione?

**Hermione:** Oh I'm sorry, Ron. I couldn't take it anymore alone. There's Death Eaters everywhere! Let's go try to open up that Chamber.

**R:** Now there's a good plan. You know that Harry used Parseltongue to open the horcrux?

**H:** No I didn't. Thanks for sharing.

**R:** No, I sort of remember what he said.

**H:** Fascinating.

Hermione had no idea what he was trying to get across. _Why does he keep saying nonsense? Doesn't he realize that if we don't open this thing up soon, there's no hope? Come on, Hermione, think of something! Or Ron for that matter!_

**Ron: **Use your head, 'Mione, if I remember Parseltongue then I can use it to open up the Chamber!

**Hermione: **Wow, I'm dumb.

* * *

**A/N: I attempted to make this chapter a little longer but i just can't... I'm Sorry. But in the mean time, try to check out this amazing website that i just found! It's **theparselmouth .com **and it's epicly amazing! You just type in any english word and it reads it back to you in Parseltongue! It's epic!**

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter nor theparselmouth .com


	3. Nonsense Words

**A/N: So sorry for not updating. Lets cut to the story now.**

* * *

**~Hermione POV~**

"_Eeikasa" _Ron muttered something that resembled a flushing toilet. "Guess that didn't work.

" Of course not, Ronald. That sounded like Moaning Myrtle just came out of her toilet. Very violently, came out of her toilet." I said just before that horrid noise escaped from my best friend's mouth. "Shut it, Ron. I hate that noise." I was getting very agitated.

"That wasn't me." He confessed.

"It was I." Moaning Myrtle said while gliding nonchalantly out of her stall. I haven't seen her in ages; she looked the same as she did in my 2nd year.

"Hey, Myrtle! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages! Looking good as always, I see." I tried to converse as Ron messed around with strange nonsense noises.

**~Ron POV~**

"_Kehfeh seh_, Nope. _Kah ha leeye koho_, that's not it_. Hosay. _Bloody Hell! I thought I remembered it!" I spent the next 15 minutes of cursing myself and muttering nonsense words. Hermione was no help either, I'm sure she's enjoying her little chitchat while I'm here actually thinking for once. Still, she looks just as gorgeous as 3rd year when I fell in love. What am I thinking? You don't love her, Weasley! Gotta get my head thinking straight again. "_Kalaeeih sah lemeah. Hohosh feshafeshmahey. Sahfey ahhas singfus. Hasskeshella. Nalasaye yeiahsolaso. _Hmmm_, Nalasaye sihyocks."_

**~General POV~**

And at that last _Nalasaye sihyocks, _the secret chamber entrance started opening with a series of loud BANGs, CLANKs, and BOOMs. It sounded like a combination of all of Ron's failed attempts at Parseltongue.

"Ummm, 'Mione? Somethings happening!" Gasped the aghast ginger.

"What is it, Ronald? Can't you see… I'm… What did you do?"

"I opened the Chamber of Secrets."

* * *

**A/N: For all of those Parseltongue's i used really words and inserted them into theParselMouth . com. The words i used were **

**1. Please**

**2. Can you**

**3. Let us**

**4. Hello?**

**5. Let me in**

**6. I command**

**7. Hocus Pocus**

**8. Abracadabra**

**9. Open sesame**

**10. Open up**

**U should go onto that website and check it out. some word are pretty hilarious. i like what face sounds like. check it out sometime! ill try to update sooner! BTW i like Dramione now a lot so im gonna make a sequel and incorperate a little... stay tuned and review!**

Disclaimer: i dont own Harry Potter or theparselmouth . com


End file.
